Living Life In The Fast Lane
by lovinglife2010
Summary: Bella finds her self in a little trouble in the world of street racing. Who will come to her help? What is James doing back? Will Bella's feelings be the same for him again? A little Bella and Edward in the beginning. I had deleted this story but know Its back and with as much drama as before!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters. This is my first fan fic. So if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. (Vamps included) I do own Bella's crew. After you read review and let me know what you think.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Please pull your vehicles over" a loud speaker coming from the police car behind me said.

**_Just great Renée is going to kill me for this who knows what the consequences are going to be this time. Well I got a race to finish and I am not backing down._**

I look over at Victoria who is the other girl I am racing. I motion for us to continue our race, she nods her head in agreement and we keep going, after that I passed her up.

**_I am hoping that when I get done with this race that I won't be in some deep shit. There's something about Victoria that I don't trust her completely. If I'm going down so is she._**

She knows where the race ends back by the mall. Hopefully we can get away from the police and whoever wins gets the money. This is a re-match between me and Victoria she thinks she's the best but she's not, she tries to cheat but she's so stupid that I already memorized all of her tricks and besides I always let them think that they are going to win throughout the whole race, that is until I come out of nowhere and pass them up and they catch up to me and push the 'NOS' in their cars which gets them a little ahead but they are always a little too early.

**_Seriously right now Victoria thinks she's going to win but she doesn't even think. She just got far enough ahead of me to think that she's going to win. Well here goes nothing I start with my sneak attack first I turn off my head-lights as well as the rear lights. Since there are no lights on the streets we race on it works out perfectly and my car dark midnight blue so it's really not that noticeable and the sound of my engine is amazing, it's one of the fastest there is out and it's one of the quietest so you can't hear it all._**

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

"YES I'M GOING TO WIN" I said screaming excitedly.

**_Wait where did she go? I can't believe this I am actually way ahead of her. WOW! She's going to lose and I am going to get the money._**

Bella's P.O.V.

I could hear Vitoria yell "Yes I am going to win," she is so loud and annoying. The least I can do is give her a few minutes before I pass her up. She's not going to know what hit her and since the police gave up trying to catch us it's going to be perfect when I win and she loses.

About five minutes later I put my plan back into action.

I turned my head light and the rear lights back on. But she didn't realize that I was right behind her until I passed her up and she had surprise written all over her face. Again she was trying to pass me up but that wasn't possible because when she tried to move to the left I would move to the left and I knew she was mad. I was going to let her pass me enough to let me catch up to her. After I did that I pulled right next to her and she pushes her 'NOS' I knew it. I pushed the gas and again I pulled next to her we were only a block away and I had plenty of 'NOS' I hardly ever used it but tonight I felt like I would rub it right in her face. So I pushed 'NOS' button on my steering wheel and headed straight into the back street of where the mall stood. I won fair and square she couldn't do anything about it. It took her five minutes to get to me I was already out of my car and standing in front of it.

She got off her car; her hair was reddish-orange kind of long with curls in it she was wearing blue denim jeans with a white t-shirt and a black sweater with her fake Chanel boots. She came over to me

"Well Bella I think you cheated" she said with an attitude.

"No I didn't but I guess that will be your excuse to everyone, you should just admit that you're not a good street racer and get the fuck over yourself"

"You know what Bella if you don't watch that damn mouth of yours, you're going to get your ass beat" Victoria said. Now she was just being a smart alec and she was getting on my nerves.

"Oh I need to watch my mouth. Really Victoria fuck off and pay up. Bitch I won and there's not going to be another re-match this time. Give me my 2 grand," I was seriously starting to lose my cool.

"You know what I have a date tonight I am not going to mess up my outfit up just to beat your ass. Here's your damn money," Victoria said and handed me the money with a smile on her face.

"Who the hell would go out with you at this time of the night, you do realize it's probably a 'booty call' but wait that's all your good for," I said and took that smile right off her face.

**_With us arguing at each other we didn't even realize when the police officers pulled up. Crap were in big shit now._**

"You both are in a lot of trouble for not pulling over the first time we asked and you are going to get back into your cars and go to the police station and if you try to get away there will be more charges for the both of you," the police officer said. He was young and very muscular but he was rude as could be. I had been pulled over for by him quite a few times for speeding.

"Do you girls understand?" he asked.

"Yes" we both said.

"We will be right next to you so don't even try to escape" the officer said.

We both nodded and we each got back to our cars.

**_I had a feeling that Victoria was going to cause herself more problems._**

Soon enough I found out that I was right she had ditched the police officer who was supposed to be getting her to the police station.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_A/N: Well I hope you guys like the first chapter please review. Let me know what you think yeah I know it's a short chapter but by like the tenth chapter I promise it will be longer._**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters. If you have any questions let me know. (Vamps included) I do own Bella's crew. After you read review and let me know what you think.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I knew that if I tried anything that officer Holtz would send me to jail without any question asked. A few minutes later I pulled into the police station in Arizona I parked my car and turned off the engine. Officer Holtz got out of his car and came to get me he knocked on my window. I got out of my car and he was staring at me. I didn't even know why? Until I looked down and remembered I was wearing a low cut black with hot pink tank top with a short blue-jean skirt and my Channel boots (_of course mine are real)_.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I think it's against the law to look at a woman like that especially when you're suppose to be bringing me in for illegal street racing and for refusing arrest," I said he was cute but I loved street racing and I knew that I would always get in trouble for it.

"Sorry, but you look familiar. I feel like I know you from somewhere," he said.

"Yeah, you do," he cut me off before I could say anything else.

"I do" he said.

"Yeah you have pulled me over a numerous of times before,"

"Well I know I have pulled you over but before that the first time I seen you I felt like I knew you from somewhere else," he said still trying to remember.

"Maybe you do. Did you street race before you became a police officer,"

"I cannot discuss that with you," I cut him off this time.

"I was just asking that's the only way you would know who I am? The reason being that I could have raced you a long time ago," I said trying to think of all the people I had raced in the past.

"I don't remember, let's get inside I don't know what the chief is going to do with you," he said going back to officer mode. He opened the door and let me in.

"I need your keys," he said. I handed them to him and he showed me to the interrogation room. I walked in and he closed the door I was left alone.

**_Ohh this is so great I am going to be here for a long time. I know I have seen officer Holtz somewhere before but I don't remember from where. Wait, wait, wait, I said to myself remembering._**

_Flash back – 4yrs. Earlier_

_I had woken up in the emergency room not knowing why I was there. My mom Renée, my step dad Phil and my dad Charlie where there. _

_"Sweetheart how are you feeling?" my mom asked. _

_"I feel fine but what am I doing here?" _

_"Bella you were in a horrible car accident your truck was completely totaled. We are lucky that you are here with us today," my dad said._

_"What do you mean I am lucky that I am still alive?" I asked confused._

_"Well Bella I can answer that. I am Officer Holtz. I saved you before your truck went up in flames. I seen the whole thing," I interrupted him._

_"You mean that I would have died from burning if you wouldn't have saved me?" I said still being confused._

_"Yes, you would have. Well I should tell you about how you had your accident," he said and I nodded. _

_"Well another truck got in front but I hit you causing you to swerve out of control. You basically swerved into the side rail causing you to roll into the ditch all the way down. As soon as I seen the guy hit you I called for backup because I knew that you would die if I didn't get you out but the guy that hit you took off and that's why I had called for backup in the first place," he said remembering the events._

_"Wow how badly hurt was I and how long have I been out?"_

_"Well I thought that you would be badly hurt but when I got to you, you were still somewhat conscious. You have only been out for two days but you don't seem to have anything wrong with you except that you hit your head pretty hard and that's why you have been out," Officer Holtz said. _

_"Oh then when can I go home?"_

_"Sweetheart the doctor will be in later and depending on what he says you may be able to go home or stay here for a few days," my mom said._

_"Oh okay," I said and fell asleep again. I was still feeling tired for some reason._

**_Two hours passed _**

_"Well I hear Ms. Swan is awake and I came by to see how she's doing," the doctor said._

_"I am awake and felling better just a little sore but nothing I can't handle,"_

_"Well Ms. Swan I am Dr. Mc Flurry. I am going to let you go home and if your head hurts you can take Tylenol extra strength," Dr. Mc Flurry said smiling. Then he turned his attention to Officer Holtz._

_"Officer Holtz nice to see you again, how is your arm doing?"He asked._

_"Dr. Mc Flurry I am doing great thanks to you for saving my life," Officer Holtz said._

_"I am sorry to ask but what happened to your arm?"_

_"Well Bella did you hear about the shooting there was a few months ago?" Officer Holtz asked._

_"Yes, wait that was you, the one who risked his life and were in critical condition?" _

_"Yes Bella" he said nicely. _

_"So what happened?" _

_"Well I was basically shot on my arm and it went thru a major artery and I was going to bleed to death. The guy who shot me left me there for dead but what he didn't know was that there were police officers everywhere. The hospital was very far away and I didn't think I would make it but somehow I managed to pull thru and Dr. Mc Flurry saved my life," he said smiling at the end._

_"Wow you had it harder than I did,"_

_"Yeah I did but you pulled thru too," he said. I was glad he had saved me and I got to know him that day at the hospital._

_End of flashback _

"Hello Bella Swan I am Officer Lewis head chief here and you already know officer Holtz," he said. I looked over and seen him looking at me and at that moment I knew he remembered me.

"Yes I do and it's nice to know the chief which I am pretty sure that you already know Chief Swan," I said.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter? Wow! I know he won't be happy about hearing that you're here," Chief Lewis said.

"Yeah he probably will be upset,-" Chief Lewis cut me off.

"Now Ms. Swan do you care to tell me who the other girl was? If you don't you will be in a lot more trouble than you can imagine," Chief Lewis was starting to get serious.

"Well I don't know her name I was just suppose to race her,-" again he cut me off.

"Ms. Swan cut the bull shit and tell us who she is. Officer Holtz said that you two were arguing when he and the other officer pulled up. What was that about?" he asked.

"Again I don't know who she is and for the argument, it was that she was trying to tell me I cheated which I didn't I won it fair and square she was just mad because she lost and wanted to blame it on me," I said smiling.

Both officers knew that they weren't going to get anything from me. That's one of the most important laws that you get when you first enter street racing, you don't rat anyone out, even if it's someone that you are racing no matter what the fault falls on you, you take the blame for it even though you will get in trouble.

They walked out of the interrogation room and I just sat there and thought about how much trouble I was going to be in when Renée found out. Another few minutes passed and they came back in Chief Lewis didn't look happy at all but officer Holtz had a grin on his face.

"Well Ms. Swan we decided to let you go since you didn't arrest and were giving you a ticket of $500 for speeding and we have called your mom and she's coming down to get you. You get to keep your license; your punishment will basically be whatever your mother chooses," Chief Lewis said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters. If you have any questions let me know. (Vamps included) I do own Bella's crew. After you read review and let me know what you think.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"What in the world were you thinking Isabella Marie Swan?" Renée was yelling at me.

"I don't know mom,-"

**_Is it cut off Bella day I am starting to get annoyed by everyone doing that to me I taught?_**

"Do you know that officer Holtz pulled some strings so that you wouldn't go to jail," she asked.

"Yeah but,-" **_(not again)_**

"No buts you were lucky he remembered who you were and also lucky that Chief Lewis is his uncle. I have to think of your punishment," she said as Chief Lewis walked in.

"You can go home and again your mother is the one who decides on your punishment," he said.

"Yes I understand" I said as I got up and he handed the keys to my mom.

**_There is no way she is going to drive my car not tonight not ever._**

"Sorry chief Lewis but I don't know how to drive my daughter's car," my mother said sounding embarrassed.

"It's okay Mrs. Dwyer just make sure she stays out of trouble for the rest of the night," he said.

"OH don't worry I will," Renée was trying to act like a good mother even though she basically spends all of her time with Phil. As soon as we were out of the parking lot she started.

"Bella, really, street racing. Really are you not thinking do you not think that you will end up in another accident,-" I cut her off.

"I am thinking damn Renée you have been so busy with Phil that you haven't noticed anything. By the way the first accident wasn't even my fault it was the stupid dumb ass that hit me and caused me to be in the hospital and I don't even know why you care. If you haven't noticed I have been doing well on my own for a long time now," I screamed at her.

"Don't talk to me like that and watch your mouth do you hear me," she said.

"Or what you'll hit me like you always do. Did you ever stop to think that you were the cause of everything? No you didn't you're always being a bitch even when I don't do anything. What have I ever done to you to deserve this kind of treatment? Hugh I don't ask you for shit, I pay for everything I get. I even get you things and I don't get any acknowledgement,"

"What about everything I ever gave you. Hugh. I never got a thank you,"

"BTW I did thank you but you were always to damn busy for me, so don't you start your shit about that Renée," I screamed at her.

"As soon as we get home you're handing over all of the keys to your cars. Do you hear me? Answer me Bella,"

"Yes bitch, now can you shut the fuck up," I said and she shut up.

As we were getting home she started again on going on and on and on.

"You're such an ungrateful daughter. You know what I know exactly what your punishment is to get your things together within the next day and leave my house. Don't even think about coming back ever again," Renée said.

"What if I don't take my stuff and leave. What are going to do huh?"

"If you don't then I will burn it and I will change all of the locks and you won't be able to get anything," she said.

"I have money so I don't care what you do with my stuff,"

"You do care Bella if you didn't then why are you still here," the bitch said.

"I don't care and I am only here because I need certain things. Now get the fuck out of my car you stupid bitch,"

**_We were home finally. Damn I could have killed her for everything she told me in my car._**

I got out of my car and went to open the house door. My mom finally got out of my car and slammed the door.

**_I have been trying to keep my cool up until now; she just slammed my car door._**

"What the fuck is wrong with you Renée? You don't see me going around slamming your shit,"

"I am your mother I can do whatever the hell I please," she said.

"No you can't do whatever you want it's my car. You didn't pay for it,"

"You act like the damn car is more important than me," she said.

"Well it's because my cars are more important than you are,"

She finally got quiet but as soon as we walked thru the door and went to the dining room.

"Bella all of your keys now," she yelled.

"Yeah here you go bitch," I yelled handing them to her. I seen Phil coming down the stairs, great more drama tonight.

"What's going on here girls?" he asked.

"Nothing Phil I am going to pack because my mother disowned me," I told him calmly. I acted as if I was going upstairs but I stayed around to see where Renée would put my keys at. She set them down on the dining room table and went into the kitchen with Phil. I went to my room and locked the door and got packing boxes. I started to pack my clothes, shoes and bags. I also packed whatever else I knew I needed. What else could I do? I got my I phone 4S out and called my dad's cell.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. You have reached chief Charlie's voicemail leave a message after the tone._

_Beep._

**_"Hey dad it's me Bella, ummm how do I say this well Renée kicked me out and I have to get my stuff ready tonight before tomorrow or I can't get any of my stuff. I am coming to live with you. Sorry I am talking fast I got to get my stuff packed up. Then I got to go talk to my friends let them know what's going on, they will be coming with me to leave my cars and they will probably stay the night. Well um I love you don't worry I am fine and I will be careful. Expect us around noon and there will be at least seven of us. See you later. Bye dad._**

With that I hung up my phone and started texting my crew.

_Message To:_

_Jer Alex_

_Z Soph_

_Nico M_

_Message: _

_Hey guys meet me at the shop pronto. I am getting kicked out of Renée's I am going to go live at my dad's. I am getting my stuff ready right now. I want to leave as soon as we talk. See you there._

_Bells:)_

With that I sent the message and went down stairs. I went down quietly, good thing Renée and Phil were asleep. I went into the dining room I grabbed all of my keys. I walked out of the door and to my car. I headed for Nico's Garage. It took me about five minutes to get there. I parked my car inside the garage and got out. The first person I seen was Nico he had light brown hair, dark brown eyes was tan, tall and muscular. Then came Alex he was skinny, tall and muscular, he had blond hair blue eyes and he was somewhat had a tan. Then came Jer he has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, he is very short but muscular. Then Z well her name is really Zoey, she is thin, has light brown hair with green eyes. Then came Sophie goes Soph for short she has red hair with blue eyes, she is thin, tall and is tanned. Last but not least is Mary, M for short, she is short, thin, and she has black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Bells" they all said at the same time.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Well we don't know the details. What happened?" Z asked.

"Well let's just say that Renée and I got into a huge argument that had to do with me starting at the police station and ending with me getting kicked out of the house, I decided to go live with my dad's. But I have to ask you guys a favor?"

"Bells come on what is it? Spill already," Nico said smiling.

"I need help driving my cars to Forks so I came to ask if each and every one of you can get a pair of my keys and then one of you drive your own vehicle so you guys can get back,"

"Yeah of course we will. When do we leave?"Alex asked.

"Well I want to get there before noon, so right now would be a good time. Why don't you guys all go get the clothes you need and get to my house… wait who's driving their car?"

"I will drive my escalade that way we have enough room," Jer said.

"Oh Ok go get what you need and comeback here to leave your cars. Nico will lock up completely so don't worry about anything. Then head over to my house I am going to start taking things out and putting them into my cars and truck. I will need some help so try and hurry. Okay. Bye every one," I said as I was walking to my car. It was all in a matter of minutes that I got home, I took out my cars and truck; I started putting things in. It didn't take my crew very long they were there about 15 minutes after I had gotten home. It only took 10 minutes to finish putting the rest of my things in after they had gotten there.

"Is that all Bells?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah I think but let me go make sure just to be safe," I quickly but quietly ran inside to check my room. I opened my closet doors and nothing but hangers where left. I went thru my drawers and nothing was left I took on last look at my room and walked out closing my door, when I closed my door I left all of my memories behind. I walked back down stairs and stepped out the door closing it, I locked it and I put my key into an envelope and dropped it thru the mail dropper. I turned to walk away to my car.

"Bella everything is going to be alright you always have us. You know that right?" Mary said.

"Yeah M, I know I have you guys now let's go. Thanks for doing this for me,"

"You're welcome," they all said and they each got into my cars and truck. We left Arizona around 5 o'clock in the morning none of us were tired because we usually rested all day that way we could race at night. Because of my little situation that I had I was sure glad that I had actually rested all day.

_Message To:_

_Jer Alex _

_Z Soph_

_Nico M_

_Message:_

_Stay close don't pass me up. Oh and we will only stop for breaks, restrooms and to fill up and of course eat. Any problems let me know right away._

_Bells:)_

After I sent the message I turned on the radio and started listening to 'One Republic – Too Late To Apologize'. After listening to that song it honestly made me feel better. Even though I know I will never go back to see Renée or Phil I will sent them an email tomorrow or maybe write them a letter I don't know what my address is so an email would be best. Well I guess I will turn up the music and sing along to it. I also need to tell Charlie what exactly I do that way he won't find out from someone else and then him be mad at me. I guess I should tell him the truth that way nobody gets hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters. If you have any questions let me know. (Vamps included) I do own Bella's crew. After you read review and let me know what you think.

**Bella P.O.V.**

It took us 6 hours, 3 stops to fill up the cars and get something to eat. We stopped after 3 hours of driving to rest for 30 minutes. Then we were on our way again. We finally made it to Fork's, Washington. I knew my way to the house; I had visited Charlie when he first moved here.

**_Message To:_**

**_Jer. Alex. _**

**_Z. Soph ._**

**_Nico. M._**

**_Message:_**

**_Meet me at the gas station named Twilight I need to fill up. Trust me you can't miss it!_**

**_Bells :) _**

Well I got to the gas station first; I parked my car and went to the gas tank to fill up. It had been 3 minutes and everyone got in I finished up and went inside for snacks for everyone. When I got out they had already finished pumping gas into each of my cars including the one I was driving and they had already paid for it.

"Didn't I tell you guys that I would pay for the gas? Why don't you guys listen to me?"

"Bells you didn't say anything, maybe you were thinking it but you didn't say anything!" Nico said smiling.

"Oh really! I could have sworn I told you guys. Sorry my bad!" I said smiling too.

"It's okay Bells. We're all here for you," Mary said being serious.

"I know that you guys are. Okay now back to business. My dad's house is 20 min. away, so follow me stay close and try not to pass the speed limit," I said laughing. With that they all nodded and got back into my cars and trucks. I pulled out Nico was behind me then Zoey, Jerry, Mary, Alex, and Sophie. We always drove in a straight line and in the same order. Well our 20 minutes became 10 minutes it was probably because I was speeding and so was everyone else. We finally arrived to my house it looked bigger and nicer since the first time I had seen it. We all pulled up into the long drive way. _Which this of course was my idea!_ We all parked right behind each other. We got out and went to the front door there was a note and an envelope.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here to welcome you home. They called me into work earlier than expected. See you and your friends around 6 o'clock settle in to your room and show your friends to their rooms. The house keys are in the envelope as well as you 6 car door garage openers. See you soon. Take care. Love you. _

_Charlie_

I grabbed the envelope and pulled out the house keys, I let everyone in. Then I showed them to their rooms. After they knew were their rooms were we went back out to get my things out from all of my cars. We went upstairs to unpack and fix things up while the guys went to the game room to play video games. The unpacking took a few hours, when I got done I went to go check on the guys.

"Hey guys having fun?"

"Bells what do you think, were in heaven with all of these games you have," Alex said and the guys all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I knew you guys would like it up here. I am going down to cook dinner is there anything in particular you guys want. The girls said they didn't care,"

"I want that good spaghetti that you make with garlic bread and some salad on the side," Nico said.

"Okay is that what you all want because I am not making different things,"

"YES," they practically yelled at me.

"Fine see you guys in a while. I am going to see what we have in the pantry and if I need too I'll run to the store,"

"Fine Bells just go already," Jer said.

"Rude much,"

"No your interrupting our game time," Jer Replied.

"What ever. Hey girls you guys want to help me cook spaghetti?"

"Yeah Bella well be there in a few minutes," Zoey yelled.

"Okay I am going to see if we have everything," I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen, first I looked in the fridge to see if we had ground beef and we did. Then I went to the pantry but found no tomato sauce or spaghetti noodles. I went back to the fridge and freezer to see if we had parmesan cheese, garlic bread and some salad. Which we had all of that so all we really needed was the noodles and tomato sauce. After five minutes the girls finally came down

"We're going to have to run to the store because we need a few things. Do you guys want to drive separate cars or just one?"

"Well go in one. No need to waste gas and taking too many vehicles is just too much trouble," Mary said.

"Well do you guys want to ride the Camaro?"

"That's fine," they all said.

"Hey guys, we're leaving well be back in a while. Do you guys want anything?"

"Yeah some Bud light," Alex said.

"Fine I guess I will get that for you. Anything else?"

"Nope just bring us at least 2-24 packs," Alex replied.

"You're not spending all of your weekend drinking Alex do you hear me," Sophie yelled.

"We're not going to drink it all. We just thought that Chief Swan would want some too," Nico replied.

"What ever guys. We'll be back be have your selves," I said walking towards the front door. We got out and I opened the doors, we all got in and made a U-Turn in my drive way. I turned on my radio and 'Hotel Room by Pit Bull' was on. We started singing along with it. We got to the store after a few short minutes. I found a parking space and a nice shiny silver Volvo parked across the street at 'Rosalie's Garage'.

"Wow that car is nice!"

"Which one?" Z said.

"The nice shiny silver Volvo across the Street," I said and they all turned to look and nodded in agreement.

"Okay lets go get what we need and go home,"

"Yeah it's late and we need to get cooking," Mary said. With that we got out of the car and walked in. We found everything we needed including the boys beer; we paid for out things and went back out to the car. I pushed the trunk button and the things in. I pushed the button again and we got in. I drove out into the right lane. When I looked up again I seen the nice shiny Volvo next to me. I had 'Love Game by Lady GaGa' playing. I turned it up, I couldn't see who was driving the car because the windows were tinted like mine were. I heard the engine purr a few times I looked over and seen the windows down. He looked like a Greek-god he had copper hair with topaz eyes, he looked around my age. I could tell he was built nicely.

"Girls I think someone wants to play,"

"We think so too," they all said in agreement. I turned down the radio and pulled down my windows.

"Nice Car," I told him.

"Same to you," he said.

"Yeah I know Daddy bought it for me," I said acting really spoiled.

"Oh really. Have you raced it before?" he asked.

"No but there's always a first,"

"Well there is an empty parking lot about 2 miles away. Let's see how good you are," he said.

"Well I don't know. I don't even know how these races work," I said acting stupid.

"Come on I'll go easy on you since it's your first time," he said in that nice velvet voice.

"Okay, when the light turns green deal,"

"Yes," he said turning back to watch the light. I smiled and turned up the music again 'Temperature by Sean Paul' was playing. I turned to face the girls.

"Girls should I be nice and give him a head start," I smiled even bigger this time and turned to face the light.

"Yeah, we think you should," Sophie said.

"Alright I can do that," Just then I heard 'Barbie Girl' playing. I turned to look at him. But he was already looking at me. I turned down the radio to where we would be the only ones able to hear it.

"It's not me," I said loud enough to were he would be able to hear me.

"It's not me either," he said. I turned my head to look at my rear view mirror and seen there was a girl in a red GT 2008 Mustang behind me.

"You got to be kidding me, she needs to turn down that damn music," I yelled loud enough so that she could hear me. She didn't look happy and I knew that she was mad and she had already turned off the song. I smiled and turned to my girls.

"I think I will let the light turn green and sit here until it almost changes to yellow, just to piss her off. What do you guys think?" I said only loud enough to where they were the only ones that could hear me.

"Remember you're supposed to race Bells," Soph said.

"Yeah I know but remember what I said," I said smiling again.

"Yeah" they all said. I just laughed and turned my head back to the light to watch it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters. If you have any questions let me know. (Vamps included) I do own Bella's crew.

**Edwards P.O.V**

_Wow that girl was beautiful and she also smelled amazing too._

After we made our deal I turned to face the front to watch the light. When I heard 'Barbie Girl' playing I turned to stare at her. Then she turned to look at me.

"It's not me," she said.

"It's not me either," I said.

The sound was coming from behind her car. Then I heard "You got to be kidding me, she needs to turn down that damn music," her angelic voice said. By the thoughts of the girl in the mustang she was pissed off and cussing her out calling her every name in the book. I could also tell that the girl in the Camaro was going to do something else to piss her off even more. The thing that surprised me was that her mind was blank and that the other girls were thinking about their boyfriends. The light finally turned green and it was me, the Camaro and the girl in the Mustang. I took off but the Camaro stayed back at the light. She really wanted to piss off the girl in the Mustang. Finally she took off but she was going slowly but before I knew it she was right next to me, her windows were pulled up but I could hear the music.

**_She passed me up. Wait. What. How the hell did she just do that? There is no way she hasn't raced before. Damn that girl knows how to drive._**

She got to the empty parking lot first and I pulled in about a minute after she did. She was out of her car and sitting on the hood with her friends in front of her. I pulled and turned off my car. I got off and walked towards them they moved to her left and right sides. All they could think of was 'how hot I was'. That which I already knew. I was now right in front of her but she stayed sitting down.

"What the hell? What was that? You said it was your first time racing?"

"I said it was my first time but I didn't specify if I had raced before and you didn't ask!" That girl has an attitude.

"Oh okay. Then what did you mean by it was your first race then," I said.

"I just got here a few hours ago and you are the first person for me to race here," she said.

"Why are you here?"

"That's none of your damn business okay," she replied.

"Hey Bella we should go. We have to go cook dinner for the guys," the black haired girl with hazel eyes girl said and added "by the way I am Mary I go by M. Sophie is the one with red hair and she goes by Soph. Zoey is the one with light brown hair and green eyes, she goes by Z, and of course that's Bella she goes by Bells sometimes. You are?" Mary said.

"Hi Z, M, Soph, I am Edward Cullen. Well Bella it was nice meeting you guys. Oh and Bella there are races Saturday May 23, 2009 which is tomorrow. Do you want my number so you can get directions," I said smiling.

"Umm yeah let me get my phone out of the car," Bella said smiling. She got off the hood of her car and went to get her phone.

"What's your number Edward?" she asked.

"381-555-3752" I said.**_ (it isn't a real number I just made it up)._**

"I'll send you a text in a while. Girls lets go, Bye Edward it was nice meeting you," Bella said.

"Bye girls be safe," I said while walking back to my car. I got in and the engine purred, I pushed the windows buttons down and turned on the radio 'Burning up by Sean Kingston' I turned it up and then I pulled out of the parking lot. I was going to go home and wait for Bella to text me.

**B.P.O.V.**

He was so hot. Wow I would get with him in a minute. We watched until he left.

"Let's go Girls," I said smiling.

"Bella are you going to text Edward?" Z asked.

"I don't know. I want to race but I also have to tell my dad why I am here too," The girls looked at me and smiled, "What are you guys thinking?"

"Ohh nothing Bella. Let's go home," Soph said.

"Yeah sure, you know what I don't want to know," I said. After we got in I turned on my Camaro and took off to my house. The ride home was quiet; they really were up to something. I had to break the silence.

"So why did you guys ask if I was going to text him,"

"No reason, it's just that he seemed to like you," Mary said.

"I am going to talk to Charlie tonight after you guys all go upstairs after dinner,"

"Bella he's going to flip on you, and then he might kick you out like your mom," Z said.

"Charlie is more understanding just so you guys know and he wouldn't kick me out he's nothing like my mother," I said angrily.

"Sorry Bells," they all said and I knew that they didn't mean it in a bad way but it still hurt.

"It's okay I am sorry for going off on you guys,"

"It's okay," they all said again. The rest of the drive home was quiet. We finally got home 5 minutes later. I parked my car in the garage.

"Hey can one of you go in and get the rest of the keys so I can put my cars and truck in,"

"I'll do it," M said.

"M ask Jer if he wants the Escalade in the garage and if he does tell him to give you the keys too," I said smiling. With that she got off and went inside.

"Soph and Z go inside and start cooking the meat and put the noodles to boil please I'll be in a few,"

"Yeah Bells," Z said. Then they got off and I opened the trunk so they could get the things down. They went in after that another minute passed and then M came back out.

"Here are the keys Bella," M said handing them to me. I smiled and took them from her.

"Do you want me to help?" M asked.

"No please go inside and help the girls get everything going I won't be long," I said trying not to sound rude.

"Oh Okay," she said and then went inside the house. Putting my cars and my truck and Jerry's Escalade in the garage didn't take long. When they were finally in I pushed the remote that controlled the huge three of the five garage doors closed. Each one had enough space for three cars to fit. I left the closer ones for Charlie, that way when he brought in his cruiser it would be easier for him to get to them. I walked in and the girls were waiting for the meat to finish cooking.

"You guys go up and see your boys," I said laughing.

"Okay but let us know if you need any help and text Edward. He seems like a pretty cool dude and you seen his expression when you won!" Soph said.

"Yes I seen it and fine I'll text him now go up and have a little fun before dinner," I replied.

"Bella promise you'll text him," Z said.

"I promise now go!" with that said they all left and I grabbed my phone.

_Message To: _

_Edward_

_Message:_

_Whats up _

_Bells : ) _

**_New Text:_**

**_Hi Bella nothen is up just chillen with my crew. What you doen?_**

**_Edward _**

_Reply_

_I am cooking dinner for my crew and my dad_

_Bells: ) _

**_New Text:_**

**_Ohh that seems fun. So that was your crew that I met today?_**

**_Edward_**

_Reply _

_Yes and there's another three here and the rest are back in Arizona. But I am not as close to them as I am with the ones that are with me_

_Bells :) _

**_New Text:_**

**_Oh. Wow. That's Cool how many in Arizona?_**

**_Edward_**

_Reply_

_Idk too many. But I don't need any more though I think I am going to let them know that they are free but that they have to pay me my money first. Lol. _

_Bells : ) _

**_New Text:_**

**_Wow that many. What do you mean by them having to pay you? _**

**_Edward_**

_Reply_

_They owe me from either me lending them the money or for me giving them money to pay for car parts just stuff like that_

_Bells : )_

**_New Text:_**

**_Oh that's cool_**

**_Edward_**

_Reply_

_I guess well I got to finish cooking dinner later_

_Bells : ) _

**_New Text:_**

**_Bye. Have fun_**

**_Edward_**

When I got done texting Edward I went to drain the noodles and to put the tomato sauce in the meat. I went to the freezer and got the garlic bread out and put it in the oven for 15 minutes. I let the meat and the sauce cook some more then turned off the stove. I went into the fridge and took out the salad bag. I rinsed it out and then I was about to start serving when I heard the garage open and the cruiser pull in. I went running into the garage and seen Charlie I ran into his arms and broke down.

"Bella sweetheart it's going to be alright. Please don't cry its okay I am here now," Charlie was always caring for me.

" I know it is dad it's just that I missed you some much and I was planning to move down in a few months and not just show up here unexpectedly because Renée the bitch kicked me out," I said trying to hold my tears in.

"Bella are you going to tell me the whole story," Charlie asked.

"Yeah after dinner. But now it's time for you to come in and meet my friends and then well have dinner okay,"

"Okay let's go in. But first clean your face, your make up smeared a little," he said smiling

"Okay dad," after I cleaned my face and he closed the garage door we went in.

"Hey guys my dad's home come down and eat," I yelled. While they were coming down I was serving their plates and setting them on our beautiful Oakwood dinner table. Everyone had spaghetti, salad and garlic bread on their plates. I went to the fridge to get the dressing out. Everyone finally came down and took their seats.

"Hi Chief Swan I am Mary and this is Jerry my boyfriend," M said.

"Hello Mary and Jerry nice to meet you," Charlie said.

"Hi I am Zoey and this is Nico my boyfriend,"

"Hello Zoey and Nico nice to meet you," Charlie said.

"Hi I am Sophie and this is Alex my boyfriend,"

"Hello Sophie and Alex nice to meet you guys. How long are you guys staying here. I mean you all are more than welcome to stay as long as you guys want?" Charlie said smiling.

"We just came to help Bella out by bringing her cars and help her unpack. But we have to go back Monday. Since we all go the day off we need to go back to work Tuesday," Sophie said.

"Oh really well since you all know the way here now, you all are more than welcome to come down whenever you all please," he said.

"Well thank you," Soph replied.

"Okay it's time to eat everyone I hope you guys enjoy it," I said. With that everyone started eating and we would have little conversations every now and then.

"Wow Bella this is amazing," the guys all said at the same time. After they had finished eating.

"Thanks I am glad you all liked it,"

"Bella were going to clean up since you cooked go talk to you dad," Z said.

"Thanks" I said then turned to my dad "dad can we go to the study?"

"Yes Bells of course," replied.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think. Trust me it gets better. The more reviews I get the more chapters I post. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters. This is my first fan fic. So if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. (Vamps included) I do own Bella's crew.

**B.P.O.V.**

We went into the study and I sat in the chair and he closed the door then walked to his desk and sat down.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Well Renée was upset about having to go to the police station to pick me up,"

"Why were you there?"

"I was there because I got caught with illegal street racing. I didn't get in trouble because Officer Holtz talked to his uncle the Head Chief Officer Lewis. They decided on Renée giving me punishment. But then Renée started with me about me not being careful and being ungrateful and other things while we were on our way home. I stayed calm until we got home but I was tired of her pushing my buttons so I cussed her out while we were still in the car and she said a lot of things to me again. Then she said she was sending me to you but then she slammed my car door and I got upset and told her things she made me give her all of my car keys and she set them on the table I seen were she put them and I went upstairs and started packing because she said I only had till today to get my stuff out but I got everything packed up and called my crew/friends to help me drive my cars out here," I finished telling him and then looked down.

"How did you leave the house?"

"I waited till 4:30a.m. To leave because they were asleep and I went to get the guys and then they came to helped me load up and we left Arizona around 5:00 a.m.,"

"So that is your crew. What you are telling me is that that you do illegal street racing," Charlie said.

"Yes to both I am sorry dad but that's the only thing to keep me out of Renee's life and keep her from beating me,"

"Bella that's no excuse. You could have called me and told me what she was doing," Charlie was in dad mode.

"I am really, really sorry I just didn't know what to do," he got up and walked in front of me and kneeled down.

"I am glad you told me. I am not mad at you I am mad at Renée for putting you thru so much. As for the racing you can keep doing it but if you get into trouble don't look for me to help bail you out," Charlie said.

"Thanks for understanding and I am always careful not to get in trouble," I said and gave him a hug.

"You look tired Bella, you need to sleep don't go racing tonight and I mean it you just look like you're ready to pass out," he said. He was right I was tired.

"Dad can you carry me up please. I can't move I am so tired,"

"Yes sweetheart I will," Charlie said and picked me up and carried me up.

"Charlie is she okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she's just really tired. Let her sleep tonight you guys can talk tomorrow, remember you guys have all weekend," Charlie said.

"Yes we do. I will tell the others to leave her alone tonight," Nico said.

With that my dad took me into my room and laid me on my bed "Goodnight Bells I love you," he said as he was walking out of my room. After he left I fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up around noon and went to my restroom to take a long nice cool shower. When I got done I went to my drawer and got my white Victoria Secret bra and matching boy shorts. I put them on and then walked into my closet and pulled out my strapless navy blue with a white flower shirt that was on the right side, the I got my then I got my dark denim capris with my navy blue sandals. When I finished getting dressed I went back to my restroom and blow dried my hair and styled it by flipping the ends. When I got done with my hair I put on light make up on. I walked by the game room and went down stairs and into the kitchen. It was a little too quiet.

"Is anyone here?" I yelled. No one answered I went to the table and seen there was a note there.

_Bella,_

_We are going out with Charlie he's taking us out and showing us around the town. We didn't want to wake you. See you around dinner time. Oh yeah Charlie said not to make anything for dinner he's taking us out to the dinner. See you later._

_ The Breaking Dawn Crew _

Oh okay what the hell am I suppose to do for five hours. Well first I will eat a ham sandwich. I got everything out and made me something to eat. I put everything away and grabbed my keys and went to make sure the front door was locked and it was. Then I went out the garage door. I got into my Camaro and pushed the button to open up the garage and I drove out once I was out I closed it again. I should call Edward and see what he's up too.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello" a nice velvet voice said.

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Bella how are you today?" he said.

"I am good I just got up about 50 minutes ago. And I found out I was alone. Now I am about to drive around I guess. I have nothing to do until 6 this afternoon,"

"Wow you really do have a lot of free time on your hands," he replied.

"Yeah I do,"

"So you are going to be at the races tonight?" Edward asked.

"I want to go but I don't know yet. I am not really in the mood to race tonight,"

"If you don't want to race then you don't have too but my crew will be there and I will be racing. You should come out and watch," he said.

"Yeah maybe. What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing at home relaxing. Why?" he asked

"I was wondering if you knew of a place where I could go to get my mind off of things,"

"Yeah I do but it's kind of my place where I go," he said.

"You don't have to take me I was just wondering if you knew of any places."

"Wait what are you doing?" he asked

"Just left my house"

"What are you driving?" he asked.

"The same thing I was driving yesterday. Why?"

"Just wondering" he replied.

"Well I will talk to you later then"

"Wait" he said.

"What Edward I am not in the mood to talk anymore,"

"Well I could show you the spot but you have to do some walking," he said. I stayed quiet and was thinking about it so I just turned my car around and started driving back.

"Bella you still there?"

"Yeah just thinking. Yeah I will go but I got to change shoes,"

"Why do you need to change shoes?" he asked joking around.

"Edward seriously your talking to a girl what do you think I am wearing. No don't answer that. I am wearing sandals so I have to go change shoes and I don't feel like driving. Can you come pick me up at my house?"

"I thought you were out driving Bella" he said.

"I was Edward but I turned around and came back home and I just got here so why does it matter?"

"Damn girl you need to calm the fuck down. I guess I'll pick you up but you better change that attitude before I get there," he was being so serious now. I almost started to laugh but then I decided not to cause I knew he wouldn't take me any where if I did.

"I will. Umm do you know where Chief Swan lives?"

"Umm. Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Because I live with him. He is my dad Edward."

"What are you serious? Does he know about your street racing," he asked.

"Yes I am serious do you think I am playing, and as for the street racing I told him last night,"

"Oh Okay," was all he said. This surprised me because he usually would have told me something.

"Hurry up before I change my mind Edward. See you in a few. Bye." With that said I hung up my phone and went inside. I ran up stairs to my room I got my bag and took off my sandals I put them by the closet doors and grabbed my phone and some cash and put them in my jeans pockets. I walked to my dresser and got some thin ankle socks and walked to my closet and got my navy blue converse out and I put them on. I went back down stairs and into the garage I made sure the door was locked and then walked over to my Camaro. I popped the hood and was looking at the engine when I heard him.

"Wow are all of these yours?" he asked.

"Yes why?"

"I didn't think you would have so many" he said.

"Ohh. So can we go now?"

"Yeah" I closed the garage door and turned around to see a black Lamborghini in the drive way.

"You like it Bella?" he asked.

"Ummm yeah it's amazing. Did you buy it or win it?"

"I won it a few weeks ago," he said walking to the passenger door.

"What are you doen?"

"Opening the door for you," he said pushing the button on the key holder. He had butterfly doors which amazed me because I had them on most of my cars but I could use the button or open them like regular.

"Umm thank you" I said while getting in.

"You're welcome," he said closing the door. He walked to the other side and got in the driver's seat.

"Your attitude seems better. May I ask why you were upset?" he asked.

"I don't know really probably because of what happened… no wait let me rephrase that. Why I am here?"

"Oh okay," he said and turned on the radio 'Superstar by Lupe Fiasco' was playing.

We left my house and went to the out skirts of Forks. The ride there was quiet and peaceful. He was a good driver and he was also like me he liked to drive fast, which is something I don't mind.

"We're here Bella," he said parking in front of a trail. He got off and came around to open my door.

"Wow it's beautiful here," I said while getting off. I turned back around and put my phone on the seat. I knew I didn't want to be bothered so I just decided I was going to leave it there. I started walking towards the trail.

"Where are you going? Where I am taking you can't see the trail?" he said.

"You're not going to try and kill me are you?" I asked joking around.

"No why would I? I like you Bella that's why I brought you here," he said smiling.

"Ohhh well I like you too Edward," he walked towards me and took my hand. "Follow me," he said.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter Bella and Edward get closer. Review let me know what you think.**


End file.
